gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Granger
}} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelsets = MECHANIC_CARS_LARGE |modelname = granger |handlingname = GRANGER |textlabelname = GRANGER |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Granger is a four-door full-size SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Granger features North American styling, similar to the in terms of the front-end, side and rear profile, with subtle design cues of the refreshed model, applied to the front end. Its headlights resemble the . The front of the SUV is geometric and designed to create a butch profile. At the base of the front bumper there is a central trim area with elevated rectangles, made from a polymer. Level with the top of the trim and on either side of it, there are circular fog lamps. The main grille and headlight units are located above the protruding front bumper. The main grille has three main horizontal chrome strips, the middle strip bearing the manufacturer emblem. Inset between the three main strips there are thinner horizontal strips. The headlamps have bottom edges in line with the top edge of the bottom main grille strip and top edges in line with the bottom edge of the grille's main top chrome strip. The headlight units feature two main wider sections (split by a continuation of the grille's central chrome strip) and then a thin, tall amber strip out at the edges. The hood features a large elevated area whose boundaries continue the side boundaries of the grille. The sides of the SUV's body illustrate its intention for off-road use. The wheel arches and much of the area between them are elevated from the rest of the body. Above the elevated area the body has no extra formations. The greenhouse area features windows that have thin trim around the edges. The car also has Light Smoke window tint by default.File Data: The are finished with trim however. On the roof there are six longitudinal ridges and a roof rail at either side. The rear features thin tail light units that sit between the rear windscreen and the protruding rear bumper. The rear light units are split into three sections, being three rectangles positioned one above the other. The Granger is usually seen with a single color on its bodywork, while in other instances, it may be seen with a secondary color, applied to the bumpers and wheel arches. Ocassionally, a black bullbar with steel bars can be seen on the front end as an extra. The SUV is fitted with high profile tires and split five spoke "Dune Basher" wheels as stock, similar to the "Mecha" rims found on the Ruiner. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V The Granger is a powerhouse, due to its superior turbocharged V8 engine (further modeling shows an inline-4 engine) and extremely stable 4x4 design with 5-speed transmission, it is best designed for taking, and dishing out, serious punishment. Although lacking in the raw speed of a sports-class vehicle, the Granger has no problem navigating difficult terrain such as mountainous, rocky, or sandy areas, making it ideal for off-road escapes, especially when running from smaller on-road designed vehicles. The Granger is capable of sustaining multiple assaults from head-of collisions and drive-by shootings, while remaining driveable, making it a favorite of the NOOSE, Sheriff and Park Rangers. The one downside of the Granger is its relatively low ride height, which makes certain obstacles, such as steep stairs and steep inclines an issue. In order for the SUV to make it over these obstacles the front bumper may need to be broken off. The Granger is a large vehicle, and because of this, can hold up to eight passengers (four inside and four outside), which makes it one of the largest capacity vehicles in the game in this regard. The Granger, due to its great torque and weight, is able to barrel through most cars on the road, including roadblocks, fences, and even larger cars. The passengers hanging onto the outside are able to use Assault Rifles and Light Machine Guns while being driven, making this car excellent for drive-by's and assaulting other cars. Care must be taken by the driver of the vehicle when players are riding on the running boards since they can be knocked off and killed in collisions. GTA V Overview Turbocharged V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Granger-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Declasse SUV XL (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|The Granger seen in the game trailer. Granger-GTAV-Front.png|A Granger with black bumpers and fender trims. (Rear quarter view) Granger-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Granger on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Granger-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Granger on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Variants Notable Owners *Paige Harris *Maude Eccles *Rednecks *Brett Lowrey Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Often seen in Blaine County, particularly, the section of the Route 68 highway running through Harmony, and Paleto Bay. *Can spawn near Fort Zancudo's east checkpoint on a dirt road. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be found around Davis Quartz. *Occasionally spawns in the graveyard parking lot of the Hill Valley Church in Pacific Bluffs. *Sometimes found around the area of the RON Alternates Wind Farm safe house. *Sometimes found around the docks. *Commonly in the Downtown area, or more commonly in Richman. *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $35,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station of the Granger is Non Stop Pop FM. *The Granger is badged as a "3500LX," referring to the engine series used in the SUV like its real Chevrolet counterpart, which used the V8 engine from the Silverado 2500, as well as referencing the vehicle's trim level. In this case, the Granger would be based on a Yukon XL in particular. *Southern San Andreas Super Autos describes the Granger as a pickup truck despite the fact that it is entirely based on an SUV. Although this could be referencing the fact it can hold a lot of people or that the campshell may be optional (even though it is a totally different bodystyle). *Out of all the emergency vehicles in Grand Theft Auto V, the Granger has the most variants, with a total of four. *In the enhanced version of the game, the civilian Granger has LED police lights much like its unmarked counterpart, albeit non-functioning. These were removed in an update. *Oddly, the Granger's main exhaust pipe features two extensions towards the exhaust manifold despite the engine having only one exhaust manifold. This appears on all of its emergency variants, as well as several other SUVs and several trucks. Cultural References *This is the second SUV in the Grand Theft Auto series to be placed on the same platform as the Cavalcade, similar to the platform for the Cadillac Escalade, Chevrolet Suburban and GMC Yukon XL. *The name Granger is a subtle poke at the Suburban, as a Granger is a slang term for a farmer and the Suburban nameplate was originally applied to rurally-oriented vehicles before its evolution as a modern SUV. **Both the Granger and the Rancher are named after a different slang terms for a farmer. See Also ;Granger variants *Lifeguard *Park Ranger *Sheriff SUV *FIB Granger ;Vehicles with side rails and stepsides *Roosevelt *Roosevelt Valor *Insurgent *Insurgent Pick-Up *Brickade ;Other similar SUVs *Rancher XL *Landstalker *Cavalcade References Navigation }}es:Granger ru:Granger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse